The Mysterious Edward Whatshisface
by BartimaeusFan
Summary: Oh god... Here we go again. Following on from Ptolemy's Gate, Bartimaeus is summoned by the elusive Edward White... But who's that? His assistant! Kinda a BartimaeusxKitty. Kinda a NatxKitty. Story much better than summary. Rated for safey.
1. Oh my What have we here?

**Hey guys, so this my first fanfic on this account. I had another one a while back, but forgot about it, and don't know my password. I changed my e-mail since then anyways, so this is a whole new me on this site.**

**Basically, this is set just after Ptolemy's Gate. Kinda... BartimaeusxKitty, though, from some aspects you could take it as a NatxKitty... Kinda, again. O.e**

**How could it **_**possibly **_**become a NatxKitty, you ask? Isn't he... **_**dead**_**? Well, we shall wait and see.**

**Ignore my terrible spelling...**

**Enjoy! ^^ Read and Review, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own The Bartimaeus Trilogies... I wish I did, believe you me... No, my books tend to be rather more gory and bloody. I wouldn't dare post them on the internet.**

**BARTIMAEUS**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh **_**my**_**... What have we here?**

Oh great... Here we go again. I rolled my metaphorical eyes, feeling the bonds drag me back, kicking and screaming*1, till my essence had almost completely been drained down that sink leading to hell. Or, as you _humans_ prefer to call it, Earth.

Guises, guises guises. I felt tempted to wander towards the small Egyptian boy... But, for one reason or another, felt it would be best to honour a certain magician who saved me from another certain doom a while back*2. I had chosen wrong.

I wrinkled my nose at the magician before me. He seemed... familiar. "Let's get this over with." I said snidely, in no mood for my usual antics. I hadn't a clue as to how long it'd been, but I wasn't planning on sticking around for long. The Other Place awaited me, and I was far too worn out from my last outing to get up to much.

"Let's not rush this, _demon_," Said the tall, dark haired magician in the pentacle opposite me. Did I recognise that voice...? "I have a task of great importance for you right now."

"If it's so important, why can't you just get it over with?" I stared at the magician once again, folding my arms slightly. That face... I examined his facial features, hair in particular. Greasy, dark hair. Hadn't been washed in _years_, I'd say.

The magician began to run his fingers through it for a few moments, loosing patience with the djini. Such vain creatures, humans... I decided to sit this one through. The magician had not answered me for some time now. "Well...?"

"_Such_ enthusiasm." The human spat sarcastically at me, still staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"_Well then_, whilst we're getting to know each other, may I ask who, or _what_, I am serving?"

"_Surely_ you have heard of me..." The magician said, waving his hands about his face. I noted the two spots hiding above his brow that he was trying to cover up. I rolled my head back, bored stiff to the bone. "No matter. I shall introduce myself anyhow. My name is Edward White."

"Never heard of you." I said in a rather snarky tone. Not that I actually _had_ heard of him. His name was a mystery to me.

"You demons are all alike. You have no respect for those genius magicians out there. I'll have you know that I am the creator of a number of spells and tortures alike. I was the inventor of... blah blah blah..." The rest was lost on me. I had no intention of listening to the creature babble on about all of his 'amazing' discoveries.

Well, it made a change from my usual master. Honestly, if that kid had summoned me today I wouldn't be half surprised... Well, maybe a bit. Considering, well... You know.

The mortal continued to study his appearance in the mirror, playing with his parting, flicking his thin hair from side to side. Ridiculous... I muttered to myself quietly, waiting for him to do something, give me a charge, anything to get me out of this low roofed dingy apartment.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Egypt." The magician replied bluntly. ...Egypt? But... I dismissed the thought. Obviously he was on vacation, or a business trip, or whatever it is that magicians do.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of my guise in the mirror. But I thought I was... I frowned. This wasn't right. My guise, of who I thought to be a certain magician, was all too similar of this mysterious 'Edward White'.

_Nathaniel..._

I dismissed the thought again. Preposterous. The boy was dead as a doornail. Dead as Fraqual and Nouda. Dead as Jabor and the bearded mercenary... Or so I thought.

The door creeked open slightly.

"Who is it?" The magician called, halting the door with his foot.

"It's just me with the tea." A rather feminine voice rang from the landing.

"You may enter." He replied, turning his attention away from me for a moment.

The door opened wide, and the dark haired girl stepped through. Oh yes... she'd changed. Matured alot, I presumed. Even dyed her hair. But that was the same girl. Good ol' Kitty Jones. I smirked.

The girl looked up, seeing me again for the first time in however many years it had been. Oh, you should have seen her face. I thought she would have been a little more enthusiastic than that. She dropped the tray of tea to the floor. The pots and teacups rolled around.

'Edward' began to clench his teeth, annoyed at the girl before him.

"Oh _my_... What have we here?" My voice rang jubiously. "Which of you are we now? Lizzie Temple? Clara Bell? Oh _dear_ Kitty..."

_*1 Of corse, metaphorical again. You don't think I'd actually do that with no-one around to stare and embarrass?_

_*2 Don't make me say his name. It's too embarrassing to know that I was wrong about him all these years. I suppose, from some aspects he was a bit like Ptolemy, towards the end. But then... I look at it again, and think otherwise. _

**So, what did you think? I had to leave it there on a cliff hanger, and am already working on the next chapter.**

**Remember to leave a review please. Subscribe if possible, because I update fast(as in, two chapters a day, kind of thing) and want you to be able to get the next chapter as soon as it's up.**

**XP. I know. I suck at names... 'Edward White'... Anyways, super 3 to The Bartimaeus Trilogies, and it's aweshome author, the epic Jonathon Stroud.**


	2. Save me your Blabber

**Hey look, I'm back again after 5 minutes. I just couldn't stay away... *snickers* I am ever so pleased that I have the power to bring Natty back to life, but, alas, I cannot get Jonathon Stroud to agree and publish a sequel to the trilogy, damnit(not to imply I've contacted him in any way, shape or form... which I haven't). **

**When I read the last few pages, I felt like hunting down Stroud and giving him a good piece of my mind. Though... It was a surprisingly neat way to end the story, and instantly I began to think up this one.**

**I only posted the first chapter after 1 week of reading the book. I had been thinking of exactly what would happen and already know (for the most part) my way around this.**

**Okai, so I said 5 minutes? Well, more like a day. I just wanted to give people a little of a break before reading the next chapter. But I wrote it 5 minutes after... so...**

EDIT: Actually, I've decided to post two chapters a day now. So, this will be posted at the same time as the first.

**I'm English, if you haven't already guessed, and I found this book amazing and is definitely one of my all time favourites. My favourite scene has to be the beginning of the first book. Definetely. I know it all off by heart now.**

**My favourite line? Oooohhh... tough one. Choice between:**

'_**Then two yellow staring eyes materialised within the heart of smoke.**_**' Book one.**

**And:**

'_**Say hello to Kitty for me.'**_** Book three - *cries*.**

**Ugh... . Darn my indecisiveness...**

**Anyways, onto the story. I don't want to bore you with anymore babble.**

**BARTIMAEUS**

**Chapter 2**

**Save me your Blabber**

The girl froze, swallowing the small piece of chewing gum in her mouth. So she obviously recognised me.

"Tell me Kitty, how many years has it been since 'Nathaniel's death'?" *1 I looked around, now more relaxed than ever. Obviously Nathaniel was just playing with him, mucking around with his mind... Not much like Natty, mind you, but there was blaintantly something going on here.

Kitty frowned. "Who is... Kitty... or, Lizzie, or any of those people? My name is Amy Isa-" But 'Edward' had caught her mid-sentence.

"Amy! I've told you about this before. You do not give away your name to the _demons_."*2 Obviously the pair were playing it cool. What came as a surprise to me is that Nat was actually better at this acting than Kitty... Strange. That wasn't normal for him.

"So, how did you do it?" I said, turning back to Mandrake over there. The boy frowned. God, how long was I gone?

"Do, what, exactly?" I rolled my eyes, reverting back to my regular guise of Ptolemy.

I sighed at him. "Still sharp as ever, I see." Just a smidge of sarcasm. "How you survived that little incident with Nouda." The human's frown burrowed deeper.

"Incident with- Oh never mind! I shall not participate in your games and chatter demon." He turned back to Kitty. "Amy, please attend to this mess. We shall speak of this little mishap later." Kitty nodded politely, wandering off to fetch a broom.

"So, how are you then Nathaniel? And save me your blabber. We both know very well who you are." I said, grinning somewhat evilly at him. "Or is this just some ploy to make me think that you haven't broken your promise and summoned me again?"

"_I_ haven't broken any promise. For I prefer not to converse with my _slaves_." Terrible. I was growing ever weary of his talk. Why not just admit defeat? I sighed as Ptolemy opened his mouth to speak. But before any words escaped, he cut me off. And certainly not for the first time. "You may be gone for the time being demon. I am dealing with more important matters than you right now. For now you can do whatever you want here. Do not harm anyone. Do not touch anything. And do not create scene of sorts. Return to me within two hours." And with that, I was gone from the pentacle. _Great_...

I decided to take this opportunity, whilst Nat was 'going through something', to pay a visit to my little friend, Kitty. Ptolemy walked curiously down the small and stiff staircase. With every step I took it creeked loudly, the timbers groaning.

I spotted the dark haired girl a while off. Marvellous. Muttering silently to myself I began to head down into the dingy, kitchen that smelt horribly of Jabor...*3 Yuck. Just, yuck. I meandered down the long and thin tiled path to meet the same dark haired girl that gave John a black eye, and saved his life. The only commoner to visit The Other Place, and currently one of my favourite guises*4. Oh yes, she recognised me. I could tell.

Grinning, I approached the girl. "So, 'Amy'," I said casually, leaning on the worktop. "What do you do about the house?"

"I am a commoner, and I'm not supposed to talk to the demons." She said, scurrying off, her eyes desperately avoiding contact with mine. She wasn't stupid. She knew I knew. But I might aswell play it her way, and humour the child*4.

"How old, are you Amy?" I asked again, grinning as I did so.

"Nineteen." She replied calmly, her front faced away from me, still cleaning the surface.

"Well now..." I pondered on this for a moment. That made it only around a year or so I was away in The Other Place. He girl stopped what she was doing. "You okay?" I asked, not very curiously for someone who is dying to know what was going on.

She swished round to face me and stared into Ptolemy's deep dark and chocolately brown eyes. I flinched, waiting for the blow. There came none. Odd... I smiled at this, now standing up properly.

_*1 Of corse, I had no doubt that Nathaniel was alive now. Kitty was the only proof I needed, paired nicely along with Mr. 'Edward' over here._

_*2 Demons. How I loathed that word. I mean, really... We're not evil or anything. Just horribly misunderstood. I mean, of corse I'd like to kill and eat most of you at the first chance, but that's because of what your kind has done to us! Oh, don't look at me like that..._

_*3 One time a while ago, back in Prague, he... well, I don't want to gross you out with the details. It wasn't a pretty sight, or smell, I can tell you that. Ugh... If us djini could regurgitate, well..._

_*4 Okay, so she wasn't exactly a child anymore... But considering how old I am, she's fairly young._

_*4 She was wonderful at shaking Nathaniel up earlier, when he thought her to be dead._

**Meh... I know, this chapter isn't too good, but I was at a loss for words for this one, because I deeply wanted to hurry into the next and reveal Kitty's backstory. Alas, I am leaving you now! Mwahahahaha! I feel so evil.**

***3, by the way is so bad. I was uber annoyed at this one because I couldn't think of anything. Bathing in imp's blood was one of the images that came to mine here... **

**Damnit. Perhaps I'll edit this one out later.**

**Remember to comment. I always love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	3. Oh Kitty What have you done?

**Blah blah... I'll save you the blabber this time and cut to the chase. Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you guys know, even though I post two chapters a day, I won't post them until I have atleast one review on the new chapter(s).**

**KITTY**

**Chapter Three**

**Oh Kitty... What **_**have**_** you done?**

For months now Edward White had been Kitty's employer. She had turned up a position in the government to reside in Egypt, where she could live, hopefully in peace.

Every book and scroll, extract or any form of writing, pictures and ect. that contained even a mention of anything related to the fourteenth level djini were kept away hidden somewhere else. She'd even tear out pages to keep his name safe from her master.

_Bartimaeus..._

And yet... Somehow. She cursed loudly to herself, still cleaning, and doing everything she was supposed to get away from. Why did she let this happen? Why did she have to create... No. She could feel the tears welling up in her cheeks. She ignored the djini as he came to her. She would act as a servant, as 'Amy'.

She knew it wouldn't work. She knew he knew. But still she tried. It was worth a shot, even for a second to know that the djini wouldn't recognise her. No doubt he'd hold this over her head.

Not Edward's. Definitely not Edward's. The creature wasn't even alive. She doubted that Edward had even heard of John Mandrake...

She turned to face him. Bartimaeus. She had to regret that as soon as it was done. She couldn't continue to lie to him like this... It would only make matters worse.

She sighed briefly, looking down. "I'm..." She began to trail off, suddenly loosing the will.

"You're what...?" The djini asked, rather bamboozled by the whole situation. Well of _corse_ he didn't know...

Suddenly, the girl flung her arms around Ptolemy's neck, hugging him tightly. She could feel the gentle trickle of tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered again, even quieter than before.

Bartimaeus placed a hand on her back, unsure of what to do. "Sorry for what...?" The girl pulled away again, wiping the tears from her face.

"For what he's about to charge you do do." Kitty whispered, still holding tightly at Bartimaeus's arm. The demon took a slight step back.

"What... What do you mean? Isn't that Natha-" Kitty cut him off, shaking her head.

"No... I wish it were." She whispered again. Bartimaeus frowned sympathetically.

"Oh... Kitty. What _have_ you done?"

**I have to leave this chapter here folks. I know... You still haven't a clue as to what's going on, correct? Well, hopefully we'll be able to sort that out sooner or later.**

'**Edward' is still a mystery to me. I still hate his name, and his guts and have no idea as to... Well, I won't spoil it for you now.**

**3 BartimaeusFan**

**P.S: Remember to review! **


	4. How dare she!

**Oh god... She's back again. I know what you're thinking. *scowls* I am a lazy bum and am probably going to take a little nap after this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**BARTIMAEUS**

**Chapter Four**

**How **_**dare**_** she?**

I was dreading this. My head began to pound, and I was just waiting for whatever the charge was. 'Jump into that vat of toxic waste!' 'Swallow up my brussel sprouts...' 'Hey, Bartimaeus, how 'bout you go try and bring Fraqual back to life?'

I'm not sure which of those is worse. Probably Fraqual. You'd just sit there, forever, hopelessly trying to bring back your worst enemy... And on the off chance that you succeeded... _well_.

Hopefully he would stay dead. Though... right now, I am questioning the mortal balance of life and death. Somehow Nat seemed to have made it... Obviously not. And I am still terribly curious as to who, or _what_, this mysterious Edward Whatshisface is...

I stared silently at Kitty for a moment. "Well... what is it? What's he going to ask me to do?" Kitty shook her head, biting down on her lip.

"I..." She stayed silent. I sighed, still looking up at her. Whatever was about to happen, I'd find out when the time came to it. I gave her a small hug, squeezing her gently. This was terrible. I had no clue as to what was about to happen. I felt my stomach almost flip with nerves, which was unusual, for me.

I didn't like the sound of it one bit. I didn't like the look of Edward either... Mind you, he did look rather suspiciously identical to Nat. But what can you do?

Suddenly, the dark haired girl caught me mid-thought. She pursed her lips and placed them softly against mine, kissing lightly. How's that for unexpected? I shoved her off, holing her arms back against the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I shrieked, rather much like a banshee.

"Bartimaeus... but I..."

"You what?" I sneered, letting her arms drop. I was very annoyed with her at the moment. Big mistake. She caught me again, almost reaching my mouth before I snapped her back. "Never do that again." I growled sternly at the girl. The bloody cheek!

I lifted my middle finger at the her, now in a worse mood than ever. How _dare_ she? I wanted to throw down some sort of object, a towel or something... But since I wasn't holding anything, I ended up making a rather strange and spastic motion with my arms.

I turned away, walking down the corridor. I wasn't going to respond to that... _thing_. That _human_. Besides, it was almost time for me to get back to Mr. Whatshisface up there...

**If you think this chapter's harsh on Kitty, and have no clue as to what it means, good. You're supposed to. This is all explained within the next chapter...Hopefully.**

**Okai, so this chapter reminds me deeply of those sappy RPs and stories where the characters instantly fall in love... blahh blah. I hate those. So un-realistic. Ugh... No offense to anyone who writes like that, but ugh.**

**Guys, I am having serious problems with ideas as to what he's actually getting him to do. Any ideas? O.e I know exactly who Edward is, and what his backstory with Kitty is, but I can't actually think of anything for what he's going to charge Bartimaeus to do. GAH! *grumble grumble***

**Help? Message or comment to give ideas please.**

**Remember to review! 8D**


	5. Stranger and stranger

**Okai guys, I know, I know. I hated Chapter 4 too. It would just... never happen. I am too annoyed with myself for even coming up with that idea. But you MUST understand! She has gone a bit... insane, since the Edward incident, and kinda drove into depression and madness since Nathaniel and Bartimaeus(supposedly) died. But this is all explained in this chapter. Bear with me people. My madness does have it's reasons.**

**Since I don't have any ideas yet, I thought I'd post this chapter to give a bit of Kitty's backstory. Please drop me a message or comment to give ideas! 8DDD Honestly, what do you guys think Bartimaeus's task should be? I have a few ideas myself... But I'm thinking that one would be too similar to something that already happened in the books. Hmmm... Well... Hmmm...**

**PLEASE? *begs***

**KITTY**

**Chapter Five**

**Stranger and stranger...**

Kitty had been in total panic since Nathaniel and Bartimaeus's death. She hadn't wanted to believe it, and was depressed for some time after.

Weeks, even, since the funeral. She'd cried... It was only natural.

Something strange had taken over her during that period of time. Her life felt so empty and dull without something, a purpose of sorts. She declined the offer of a position in the government, though didn't stay away for long.

Throughout her stay with Rebecca Piper at Whitehall she found many tunnels and stairways, corridors alike, leading to stranger places, more secretive than the other rooms.

Kitty sat, quietly in her room, staring up into empty space. She was bored stiff, and though she had nothing else to do, and despite Rebecca's pleads, she refused to join in with the magicians. And now, staring up at the low ceiling in the small and stuffy room she began to wonder.

Kitty shifted upwards, placing a hand on her head. Her hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge, and her choice of clothing wasn't too neat either. Navy shorts and a stained white T-shirt. She hadn't bothered to change in a few days now, nearly a week. The guilt was eating her alive... If only she'd been there. Maybe she could have helped somehow.

Kitty fed herself these lies continuously, blaming herself for Nathaniel and Bartimaeus's death. She didn't know that Bartimaeus was alive... They only presumed. The body was found a week after 'the incident'. Dead, of corse.

Kitty had found him lying there, after she decided to visit the place again. The building was still in ruins. She could barely make out a leg underneath the framework. For... personal reasons she decided to keep a lock of his long and thin girlish hair.

Kitty took a sharp breath in, wheezing slightly. She got out of bed, staring at herself in the mirror. Still hadn't bothered to do something with that mop of grey hair.

She leaned slightly against the wardrobe, propping herself up. She blinked slightly, still staring at her face, worn and tired. She wasn't eating properly since then, and was far slimmer than before.

Opening the drawer quickly, she rustled her hand inside for a few seconds. She drew out a small crimson red box, slamming the drawer as she did so. She stared silently at the box for a few moments, pondering over what to do with it.

She slipped the item into her pocket, walking casually down the hallways. She meandered down the corridors, desperately looking for something... It was here before... A, passage of some sorts. But where did go? She cursed angrily in frustration. Sighing, she began to give up. What was the point?

Kitty slumped back into the wall, rolling her head back against it, causing a painting to fall from it's hook. She cursed quietly to herself, trying to put it back in place. Whilst doing so, she noticed something strange on the wall, in the painting's place.

A small red light. It was flashing furiously at her. Curiously, Kitty dropped the painting, peering at the dot. She touched it gently, only using the tip of her fingertip. A small beeping noise erupted from the wall as it began to rumble and shake.

Startled, Kitty jumped back to see a door fly open within the wall. Strange... She stared emptily through the doorway. The girl placed a single white trainer through the doorway, testing for traps of sorts.

Nothing...

Kitty began to step through, cautiously. She didn't want to set off anything that would alert the others. Her hand began to slip into her front pocket, clutching the box.

Kitty began to examine the room. Curious... She presumed this was one of Makepeace's insane inventions... a secret room. There were books and summons of all sorts scattered about the place. Papers floated around the room, covering the only item of importance.

A small blue machine of sorts. Stranger and stranger...

These visits to the room became more frequent, as Kitty began to perk up slightly. She had studied almost all of the enchantments and writings in the room, searching for something of importance. And there it was...

A resurrection spell, hidden amongst the magical objects. She began to read it, over and over, obsessed by this one piece of paper. Within a few days she had learnt the enchantment off heart, still studying it for perfection's sake. She had to get this right first time, or... Well.

Weeks she had learned about this room and all of it's hidden wonders. She placed the box in here, knowing it would be safe.

She hadn't practiced magic in weeks, not since Bartimaeus's summoning. Though, she was determined.

Finally ready to the point of near perfection, she began to draw the pentacle. Once done, the girl stood back to admire her work. Perfect. She opened up the box, plucking out a few of Nathaniel's hairs. Strange... She had kept it all this time. She felt somewhat disturbed by this fact.

She placed the hairs carefully in the small blue box, laying it on the opposite pentacle. She took on the position and recited the spell, word for word, exactly. Perfect. She was satisfied of her worries once a fuzzy outline of a body appeared in pentacle.

The creature's mind was at a blank. Sure, it was Nathaniel, it looked just like him, thought held no memories or thoughts whatsoever.

Ashamed of what she had created, Kitty thought it better if she didn't try and bring Nathaniel back again. What was the point? She was just digging her grave deeper and deeper. Someone was bound to find her here eventually. Many had already been searching for Makepeace's hideouts, and she was lucky to even have stumbled upon this in the first place.

But she couldn't just leave his body like that. She had to do _something_! It was the only thing that kept him alive, even just a little bit... Even if it wasn't him.

So she decided to move to Egypt, pretend that she was touring the world and exploring as she had planned. She wanted to get as far away as possible. Where no-one would recognise Nathaniel's distinguishing looks. Smuggling the body on the plane was the hard part.

Mind you, some people are just too easy to fool. Stick the boy in a coffin, claim him dead and say that the funeral is being held abroad for several made up reasons or another.

Kitty had created a whole new person from this body. She gave him a typical magician personality, and didn't have to work too hard on the memories, considering he 'apparently' survived a plane crash, and developed amnesia. Most memories she stuck in were blurs, fake and real... A few belonged to her even.

And this was the problem. She was too attached to Nathaniel to let Edward go.***** And so, she stayed as his servant, helping the magician with his studies, and acting in any possible way to help him. She hated herself for doing this, but it was all she could.

Kitty sighed, seeing Bartimaeus leave. She looked down slightly as he wandered away.

"Bartimaeus... please." She pleaded, wanting to explain herself desperately.

"What do you want?" The djini spat, without turning to face her.

**BARTIMAEUS**

This was agony. Why did she have to do this? Why are humans so _hard_ to please...?

The girl looked down again, shuffling her feet slightly. "You better sit down for this..." She muttered, slumping to the floor.

She told me everything. _Everything_. No interruptions or anything out of me. And I was horrified. Too horrified. I mean... You'd expect this kind of whallap and nonsense from magicians and whatnot... And I mean, most have probably done worse. Scrap that, most _have_ done worse.

But this was _Kitty_. She wasn't like the rest of the human species out there...

And it made me think drastically about that little peck earlier. Ptolemy frowned, deep in thought. This made me even more annoyed, but couldn't help feel sorry for her. I mean, she'd been in pieces. But... To just... I couldn't think about it. Ridiculous. Just... _sick_. Sick was definitely the word for it. Sick, twisted and manipulating. Magician talk. But of corse, I wasn't about to make her feel worse.

Once she had finished, I said nothing. My mouth was firmly shut. What else was there to do? The girl continued to stare into space. Deep, purple bags hung underneath each eye. ******

Kitty reached forward to hug me gently. I didn't resist. Nor did I hug the girl back. A confusion of unnerving emotions swamped over me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, blankly, still not pulling back. I was too confused and annoyed to think straight.

Kitty pulled back slightly, looking up at me in confusion*1. "Do what...?"

"Oh god, don't play dumb with me girl. Earlier, just now."

Kitty frowned again, looking down slightly. She wasn't going to answer. I made my elbows lean on my knees, locked in frustration.

"I'll tell you why." I replied, breaking the silence again. She looked up, rather curious as to what I had to say. "Because you want something to fill Nathaniel's void. It's what you've been craving." I said, again, rather snarkly. "You've created another him... A shoddy job of it, I might add. You've just gone and... ruined your life over this silly little boy. Obviously you can't admit he's dead, and you're holding on to whatever memories you have left of him. _I'm_ part of that, aren't I?"

Kitty didn't answer for a few moments after that*2. Pulling a face, I was about to continue, when interrupted, _again_.

"I'm... Sorry." Well, not much, but it was a start. The poor child was obviously experiencing some mental traumas.

I smiled softly at the girl again, before hearing her, and now my, master's calls from above. Damnit, I was late...

_*1 Not nearly as half as confused as I was... God, all this information rushing over me in one day. It's exhausting trying to work out what's happening, considering the circumstances._

_*2 God, this was turning into one of those sappy soaps that John enjoyed so very much... Ridiculous. I, Bartimaeus the great, Sakhr al-Jinni, N'gorso the Mighty and the Serpant of the Silver Plumes, was not to be toyed with._

*** At this point I had a major writer's block...**

**** Another art block... I am just not feeling the creative flow today.**

**Gah! I am not pleased with how this chapter turned out, AT ALL! I know... I squeezed it all into one chapter. I could have expanded on Kitty's bit far more... . And, well... I hated Bartimaeus's little moment at the bottom too.**

**Damn my writer's block. I hate it. Hate it. Hate it.**

**BLARG!**

**BLARGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGALARG!**

**Does that answer all your questions? No, would be the obvious answer... DOUBLE BLARG! I'm in a bad mood now.**

**I'll try to edit this out before submitting it... DX**

**Oh yeah... and, remember to review, give ideas for the charge, ect...**


End file.
